Through the Eyes of Another
by Yaoke
Summary: [RanKenslight angstsap] There's 3 versions of a story. Your version. Their version. My version. NEW Chap. 4 [unbeta-ed]
1. First Encounters of All Kinds

** Author's Note:** I wanted to try something different and this little plot wouldn't leave me alone so here I am. I hope someone finds this funny. My first real attempt at humour. Well, the clean kind. *LOL* Anyway, read and review please.

**Thank You:** Thank you soo much Ma-chan!!! It means sooo much to me for you to beta this for me. *huggles* In case you didn't know, Ma-chan is Marty. Now go and read her stuff. Then come back for this.

** Warning:** Umm...self insert, AU, different writing style, POV, horrible humour so please be careful.

** Through the eyes of another**

_ Chap. 01_

+ + + +

I've known Ken Hidaka for as long as I can remember. He was the boy-next-door and will always be that cute kid with a thrill for soccer like I've never seen. He looked like an average boy, too, except he was anything but. He had this passion for life. He wanted to do everything, be everywhere and experience it all. One of these days I think he will.

Now at the age of nineteen he's off to university studying aerospace engineering because he wants to reach the moon and touch the stars. I giggle to myself every time the thought enters my mind. He was always the dreamer and that's probably where I get it from. He's watched over me pretty much all my life.

When my partners got divorced he was the driving force that got me back on my feet. He took care of me when I needed it the most. My parents always fought so I would run. Through the broken wood panel in the fence between our houses and over the vegetable garden his mother took great care of till I reached his back door. Every time I showed up, tears or no tears, he would take me in under his wing and make sure my day got better from there on.

I love him very much. He's like the older brother I've always wanted. He's strong, sensitive, caring and understanding. One hell of a babe magnet too. Apparently those charming good looks of his are enough to send every woman and even a few men begging at his feet.

There was a point in my life where I didn't want to hang out with him. He attracted too much attention. I could hear girls giggling, women throwing themselves at him and even men making flattering remarks. He took it all in stride and looking back now, he always did or said something to help me through the awkwardness I felt then.

Now it's normal, I guess. I don't mind it anymore. It's great walking around clinging to his arm as women hiss and glare at me. I laugh out loud this time as the thought of jealous females trying to glare daggers into my head.

"What are you laughing at?" he asks.

I turn towards the brunette to see one eye brow raised in question. "Ano…" I try to slide with that but he knows me too well. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

"No where." I turn a six hundred watt smile towards him. He narrows his eyes in return. Crap.

"I was just thinking of….ummm…my friend and supervisor Ran…he told this really funny joke the other day." Smiling nervously I watch his eyes, hoping to see the suspicion fade away. Moments later he sighs in defeat. 

"What's the joke?"

My eyes must have given it away because he's smirking down at me now. "Well…" Think quickly or else my ass is grass[1]. "Well, there were these two vampires. They went to this vampire bar and…one vampire ordered a warm glass of blood while the other ordered a hot mug of water. When the drinks arrived, the first vampire turns to the second and asks him why he wanted water. The second takes out a tampon and replied that he wanted a cup of tea." [2]

I watch in amusement as his eyes widen and he lets go of my shoulders. I start to laugh as he finally understands the joke. He snickers slightly before turning a stern face towards me. "That was very disgusting. Funny but disgusting." 

"You shouldn't have asked." I stick out my tongue and made a mad dash towards his bike. His baby as he refers to it. He chuckles as he walks up and we both hop onto his motorcycle. In minutes we're speeding down the highway.

+ + + +

"Which one's Ran?"

"The red head." 

I turn to see if he's found him and apparently he has. My brows furrow slightly as I gaze up at him. He seems to be staring and is that drool on his chin? I reach up and right before I can check he grabs my hand and turns away. 

"That's Ran?!" He's got a sparkle in his eyes and drool dripping from his mouth. An evil smile crosses my lips as I tilt my head to regard him. 

"You like him." A statement, no questions here. He blanches before recovering quickly. Too slow old man I think as I giggle behind my hand. "I'll introduce you."

Before he can object I've pulled him through the slightly empty hallway of my volunteer placement, the Magic Bus Hospital, till we're both standing behind the tall red head with the violet eyes. I tap his shoulder lightly and smiled brightly up towards my supervisor. "Hi Ran. Meet my bro Ken Hidaka."

I poke Ken before turning back to Ran. "KenKen, this is Ran Fujimiya." I watch as both men gaze at each other before reaching their hands forward. Ken has this star-struck look on his face and Ran has a twinkle in his eye. I grin mischievously as my mind works overtime.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hidaka."

"No need for formalities. Just Ken will be fine, Mr. Fujimiya."

"Just Ran, please."

I smile happily as the pair continued to hold the other's hand not realizing that time isn't standing still. A lingering touch is all I can think of as I watch one man and then the other. My neck is starting to hurt from glancing from one to the other so I clear my throat, smiling all the while. Instantly their hands part and they seem embarrassed. 

"So you're the one who told Ya-chan [3] that vampire joke?" _Shit_. I knew I shouldn't have lied. 

"Vampire joke?" Ran replies and that's my cue to leave. I slide slowly away from the pair, softly padding down the hall towards the double doors. 

"The one with the tampon."

"Excuse me?"

"Ya-chan!" I've almost reached the exit before two pairs of examining eyes turn towards me. I can feel the stares on my skin. I shiver slightly as I hazard a glance backwards. Wrong idea I think to myself before I walk off quickly. 

"Umm…I have work to do. I'll see you later KenKen." I say over my shoulder before disappearing through the doors. I stand leaning against the wall breathing to calm my beating heart. I'm in soo much trouble when I see Ken next.

Finally my thumping heart rate drops down to a slow jog. I need to be calm. I don't want to scare the kids. Before leaving I hear the two chatting as they walk towards the door I flew past a few moments ago. I crack a smile as the question drifts to my ears.

"So what was the joke?"

+ + + +

Time to make it up to Ken so I did what every other normal eight-teen year old would do, I asked out my bro's crush. "Ne, Ran?"

"Hai?"

"Would you like to have dinner with Ken and I this evening?" I blink innocently at the man looking down at me. Ken better appreciate what I'm doing for him. "Please?" My lower lip protrudes slightly as the older man doesn't reply. I can see his resolve crumbling. _Victorious._ An evil laugh wants to break through but I won't let it. What if he changes his mind after that? _ Exactly._

I smile that six hundred watt smile of mine and pull his unresisting form towards the volunteer break room. "Do you have a ride? KenKen drives a motorcycle so there won't be enough room for all three of us."

"That's fine. I'll take my car."

"Great!" I scribble down Ken's apartment address for him before waving goodbye and leaving to wait for my ride.

I take off the helmet and wait for Ken to do the same. He takes said helmet and locks everything up in his small garage. "So what do you feel like having for dinner tonight?"

"Hmmm…" I give this much thought. I want Ken to impress Ran. "Your specialty."

"Salmon? Sure."

"Good. Oh and remember to make an extra portion." He turns a bemused grin at me before ruffling my hair. He knows full well I hate it when he does that. "Hungry are we?"

"Nope. Ran's coming to dinner."

The hand stops in mid-swipe as the comment I threw out haphazardly sinks into Ken's train of thought. "What?" 

I know his eyes are bulging out and I don't even have to turn and look at him. I skip on ahead as a huge smile forms on my face. "I invited him over for dinner." I stop in front of the elevator and wait patiently for Ken to catch up. It doesn't take him long. He's at my side in moments and staring at me like I've got three heads. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have three heads or something?" For added effect I reach out and straightened my hair, searching for other heads I didn't know about.

"You should have asked me."

"I didn't think you'd mind. After all the gazing into this eyes and drool on your face." 

He squawks. I double over in laughter. He rapidly pushes the up button for the elevator. I continue to laugh. The doors open and he rushed in, reaching over to quickly push the button to close the doors. "HEY!!!!" I reach forward but it's too late. I see him grinning at me, leaning against the back of the steel cage before the doors fully shut in my face. Needless to say, I take the stairs.

+ + + +

Thank goodness he only lives on the fifth floor of a twenty-five story building. I knock rapidly on his door not looking at what I'm doing. Before I can stop myself I'm knocking on his chest as he smiles down at me. 

"No wonder there was no sound coming out." I mention offhandedly. 

"Smart." he comments, and I hiss at him in reply as I walk past him. He closes the door behind me before making his way over to the kitchen. I plop myself down on one of the bar stools and watched through the opening as Ken chops and prepares the vegetables.

He has one of those apartments that people would kill to have as their own. A true 'bachelor's pad'. His kitchen is a good size in comparison to the apartment itself. There is an open counter between the dining area and the kitchen. There's a huge window in every room and almost sheer, navy blue curtains hang in front of each of them. There are tons of pictures all strategically placed around. His furniture is modern and stylish in it's own way. Who knew real leather couches would cost an arm and a leg? Everyone but us apparently. 

His bedroom is pretty much decorated in the same manner. That's the only room with solid, opaque curtains hiding the sun away so it doesn't wake him up too early. If you're wondering, the bathroom has that wavy glass in the windows and shower door to obscure the view. Smart, yes? Very.

I don't even realize that I've zoned out till the door bell chimes. "I wonder who that could be?" I giggle and run quickly to the door. I open it and smile at the handsome man standing out in the hallway. "Hi Ran. You changed. Looking good." I smile again and watch in amusement as those cheeks become tinted with pink. "Silly me. Come in, come in. KenKen! Ran's here."

"I can see perfect-ly…well…"

"Good. I'm going to set the table now." I skip my way over to the cupboards and get out what I need. I listen intently to their chit chat. I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself.

"Hello again." There is a slight pause and then Ken finally comes back to us. 

"Oh, please come in. Have a seat. I'm almost done."

"That smells wonderful." Ran pauses and Ken waites as I continue to set the plates. "Salmon with a lime sauce?[4]"

"Yeah…" It sounds like Ken sighs that reply. I know that voice. It's the dreamy voice!! I giggled to myself as I place the last plate down and then return to the kitchen for the silverware.

The two can't stop glancing at each other. Dinner only started five minutes ago and already it looks like they're ready for dessert. A delirious giggle rings loudly in my mind. There must be that stupid smile on my face because now both of them are looking at me and not at each other. I definitely know how to ruin the moment. "What's wrong with you? You seem to be in a daze."

"I am. Just thinking that's all." If only Ken would believe me. I shrug in reply after he lifts one dark eyebrow. "So what were you guys talking about before I drifted off?"

"Ken was just asking me about your work and such."

"I see."

"Continue please."

I watch in silence with a carefully constructed expressionless face as the two exchanged information about me of all people. Ken has to bring up that time I left the house with a towel wrapped around my head. I totally forgot about that and now I never will forget ever again. Then Ran tells him about the time I tripped face first in front of this cute patient I was admiring from afar. I want to ring both their necks.

I sneak a glance at Ken and can see the sparkle in his eyes. He's going to tell him about that time my dress got ripped during my school play. Definitely time to change the subject.

"Ne, Ran why don't you ask Ken about what he does."

"Sure." I can hear the suspicion in his voice. "So tell me Ken. What do you do?"

"I'm a part time soccer coach and a full time university student."

"Tell him about the scholarship you won."

"I won an academic scholarship from Toronto U."

"That's great." Ran replies, admiration making his voice stronger. 

"Well, time for dessert." I giggle to myself while I gather their plates. "You entertain Ran while I get everything ready."

It's like they forgot about me. I sit there for a full fifteen minutes after placing the blueberry pie on the table and watch the two interact. I glance from one bishounen to the other. Even the smell of fresh blueberry pie can't pull them back to the here and now.

Silently I watch and make mental notes about their behaviour. They laugh and smile together. It's very charming. Almost makes me want to get a boyfriend. Almost. I've got to get them together first. I've got plenty of time for myself. An evil smirk pushes through to the surface and I can't hide it. This is going to be soo much fun.

T.B.C…

+ + + +

[1] My God brother says that all the time…"Your ass is grass." I couldn't help myself.

[2] Disgusting joke brought to you by me…heard it from a friend and can't stop tellin' it. *L*

[3] A nick name Marty came up for me. What better name to use.

[4] Yuko-chan made this for my friends and I once. I loved it. It was good and soo easy to make too. ^__^ Very good smell too. *giggles*

** Disclaimer:** I certainly DO NOT own the Weiß boys. Tis only a dream. *sighs wishfully* One day…when and if I win the lotto…and make it big as a star…and become a web designer genius…and if I'm just that lucky…I'll have them. Maybe. I'll still have to fight those rabid fangirls. 

Yaoke: Who thought that sucked?

*everyone raises their hand*

Yaoke: -_- All of you didn't have to agree.

*one hand goes down*

Yaoke: -_-;; That's good to know.

Ken: Maybe you should stop while you're ahead. *pats Yaoke*

Ran: *whispers to Ken* Don't encourage her.

Yaoke: Thanks Ken. *huggles Ken* And Ran? Just for that remark, no lemon for you. ^______^

Ran: Who are YOU really depriving here? O_o

Yaoke: YOU!!!! *shoulders slump* I hate making empty threats. Gomen ne Ran. *huggles Ran*

*Yaoke pushes Ran and Ken together*

*Ran and Ken embrace each other*

Yaoke: Awww!!!! ^__^

*Ran and Ken start kissing and groping*

Yaoke: O_O *leers at pair* Well…isn't this great? *leers some more* ^_____________^

*giant bush falls from sky and onto the pair*

Yaoke: O____________________________O What the ----????

Movie Guy: Due to young viewers, censorship was necessary. 

Yaoke: Really? o_O

Movie Guy: And you're ratings aren't that great either. We needed something to make the viewers come back for more. *shrugs*

Yaoke: -_-;;;; Review please. *points to Review button*


	2. The Inevitable Subject

**Author's Note:** This chapter is now beta-ed by my wonderful friend Ma-chan *glomps*. Also, I altered the story a little. Just changed when Youji appeared. It might help to reread it. Might not. It's up to you. Thanks again Ma-chan. Couldn't have done it without your beta-ing skills. *hugs* 

Through the eyes of another

_Chap. 02_

+ + + +

"Thanks for driving me home Ran."

"Don't mention it." I smile slightly in his direction before stepping out of his Porsche and into the cool night air. I'm about to turn to walk up to my house when his deep, uncertain voice stops me. "Can we talk for a bit?"

"Sure." I bounce back to the car and get inside. Silence fills the car and I'm starting to fiddle. "What did you want to talk about Ran?" More silence follows and I'm about to announce that I should be going when that voice breaks through again. "I wanted to ask you something personal about Ken."

"Really?" I know I'm grinning at him now but I just can't help it. "What would you like to know?"

"Umm…is Ken……is Ken-"

"Yes!" I answer him before he even asks the question. He should be ecstatic but he's not. Oh crap. "Oh. Thanks Yaoke."

"Wait. What was the question?"

"Is Ken seeing anyone now?" 

My eyes widen to huge proportions before my mind starts to work again. "I mean no!" He's got this cute confused expression on his face and I just want to pinch his cheeks. "He's not seeing anyone. I thought your question was about his sexual preference so that's why I blurted out yes. Sorry."

"That's alright." There's a slight glow behind his eyes. He must be slightly happy about the answer. "So…you want his number?" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. He smiles nonetheless and nods in confirmation. I run the number by him as he pulls out his cell and punches it into the phone book. 

"I'm expecting him to call me tonight to berate me for giving out his number."

+ + + +

The cell phone on my desk rings and I almost trip over my backpack flying across the room to get it. I check the caller ID and Ken's number is blinking back at me. I wait for it to ring three more times before finally picking it up. I grin evilly to myself. "Hello?"

"When did you give him my number?"

"What?" I'm going to drag it out longer with my 'I don't know what you're talking about' act. 

"Don't play stupid with me." Apparently it's not going to work this time. Damn and I wanted to play too. I'm now pouting to my empty room. 

"Oh!" I can play surprised too. "You mean Ran."

"Yes. Him." This is no good. He's using the monotone voice. Either he's really pissed or really freaked. Let's hope it's the second one. 

"Tonight, when he drove me home."

"Did you give it to him or did he ask?" I think the question over. The truth or should I delay it? Delay it. "Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"Calm down. It's not like I gave him your keys or something." There's a pause as I ponder the thought. "Hmm…"

"NO!"

"Okay okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch. So did he ask you out? What happened?" Another pause and I can picture him blushing. I giggle loudly over the phone. 

"Yeah…" Oh that dreamy voice again. I giggle even more. 

"So when's the big day? What time? Where are you guys going? What are you wearing? Is he picking you up? He better be or I'll-"

"Tomorrow about 7ish for dinner…somewhere. I have no clue what I'm wearing and yes he's picking me up. Did you know he has a Porsche?"

"Yes. I sat in it today." 

There's another pause and then he replies with, "Oh." The man's going to university for aerospace engineering and the best response he's got is 'oh'? I ignore that and move on. 

"I'm coming over there to help you dress tomorrow and I won't take no as an answer."

"Only if you tell me if he asked for my number or not." Crap. I was hoping he'd forget. "I didn't forget. I just got side-tracked."

"Oh. Yeah. He asked for your number." It's the half-truth. Please just take the bait Ken. 

"When did you want to come over?" Hook, line, and sinker. 

"How's about…5ish?" There's hesitation. He's probably wondering why so early. I don't give him the chance to ask. "I'll see you then. Goodnight KenKen." I hang up before he replies and put the phone down after I turn the ringer off. He can yell at me tomorrow.

+ + + +

"No, you can't wear that."

"Why not?"

"Because." 

He's tapping his foot as if waiting for me to elaborate. I smile and he turns in frustration. I love this. "Wear…those black pants with…that button-up shirt. The white one." Moments later he's dressed to impress. Well as much as he can. Black, boot-cut slacks, not really tight, but tight enough with a fitted, short-sleeved button up linen shirt [1] with the top three buttons undone thanks to my persuasion. Simple and sexy all at once.

I'm searching through his drawers to find a necklace to go with the outfit but he doesn't own any. "Don't you have any jewelry?"

"Do I look like a girl?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"If you want to live, yes."

"No! Of course not." I laugh nervously as I continue my search. Ten minutes later I'm back to where I started, empty-handed. The light bulb finally turns on and I berate myself for not thinking of it earlier. I reach behind me and unclasp my silver cross from my neck. "I'm going to lend this to you 'cause you need it more than I do at the moment."

"But-"

"Don't but me. Just wear it." He sits down on his unmade bed and I clasp the necklace around his neck. He gets up and stands in front of his full-length mirror inspecting himself. The silver cross on black rope[2] really draws attention to his chest which is the idea. I smile delightedly at the image before me. "Now, you look good enough to eat." I leer at him and he gives me this look like I've done something stupid which probably is true. The doorbell rings and I'm running down the hall before he knows what to do. Thank goodness one of us knows what's happening.

I open the door and my jaw almost hits the floor. Ran looks good enough to eat too. I blink back to reality and smile before waving him in. "You look great Ran."

"Thanks."

"Hi…Ran." Now it's Ken's turn to drool. Who wouldn't be over a man like Ran, especially when he's slightly dressed up? Those khakis fit him so nicely. That dark green v-neck makes his skin look paler and matches his hair fairly well. I should go and get Ken a spoon. The thought vanishes as Ken blushes. I giggle at his blushing cheeks. 

"For you." He even brought him flowers. I laugh out loud at his red face as I push him towards the taller man. 

"Umm…thanks." He takes them and smells their fragrance. He smiles brilliantly in appreciation. Ran blushes too. This is getting good. 

"Alright. Time's a wasting. Leave me the flowers and go with Ran. You two have fun and if you're back here before tomorrow morning then you're not doing it right." I grin widely at the two shocked faces. 

"YAOKE!" they chime together. I laugh some more before taking the flowers and pushing the pair out the door. "Bye!" I close the door in their faces.

+ + + +

"I'm sitting here bored out of my mind." I start to mumble to myself. I really am sitting in Ken's apartment bored out of my mind. I've turned off the TV a while ago and was reading for a little bit after that. Now I'm sitting on my butt doing nothing. Well waiting for Ken. It's almost midnight and he's not home yet. He said they were just going to dinner. A real gentleman would have had Ken back by now. I pout to myself realizing I really do want Ken back now. I want to bother him with my questions, watch him blush when he's answering them, and most of all, tell me that that was the best date he's ever been on. I sigh loudly as I sit back and watch the ceiling. There's nothing special about the ceiling. It's just there.

I hear keys jingling and the door silently opens. I look up immediately turning to face the man walking into the apartment. The soft glow of the tableside lamp frames Ken's sad face and slumped form. My face scrunches up and confusion washes over my mind. "Ken…what happened? You don't look like you've had the best date in your life."

"That was probably the worst."

"Even more horrible than that time what's his name broke your arm?"

"Even worse than that." With that statement he shrugs off his jacket and shoes as he closes the door. He walks to his bedroom but leaves the door open. Instantly I'm on my feet and walking after him.

He's lying on his bed, face in a pillow and curled into a fetal position. He's suffering and this sucks. I sit down with my legs crossed beneath me before reaching out to touch his shoulder gently. He mumbles something and then the silence is deafening again. 

"Can we talk about what happened?"

"Maybe tomorrow." I hear the defeat in his voice and drop the subject. 

"Alright then. I'll be in the living room if you need me. Goodnight Ken."

A hand reaches out and grabs me before I can get anywhere. "Where do you think you're going?" His voice is still muffled but at least I can make out what he's saying. 

"I thought you might want to be alone. I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Slowly his hand's grip loosens and I pull away. 

"Goodnight KenKen."

"Thank you." I close the door softly and pad back to the living room. Random thoughts run through my head and endless possibilities compete in my mind before exhaustion kicks in. For the first time in a while sleep is uneasy.

+ + + +

The smells of bacon and eggs pull me from my exhaustion-induced sleep. I open my eyes to see streams of sunlight filtering through the living room. I pull myself up and pull the covers away allowing my nose to take over. Moments later have me in the kitchen watching Ken cook again. He's neither smiling nor frowning as he prepares breakfast. Normally we're chatting about random topics but today silence is our companion.

The meal passes in the same manner. I watch and eat as Ken gazes at his food and eats in smaller portions. Now he's gazing into his orange juice as if the sweet fruit drink contained answers to his questions. I sit another long minute before breaking the silence for the first time since last night. 

"Are you ready to talk Ken?" 

He sighs and takes his mostly full plate to the counter and returns to nurse his glass of orange juice again. I'm really worrying now as his silence stretches on. "We don't have to talk about it."

"No. I…we should talk about it." There's a long pause and I remain seated waiting patiently for him to begin. He takes a sip of the citrus drink before placing it down and turning to face me. His eyes are staring right into mine and the pain there is clearly showing. 

"The evening started out great. We took a small walk from the building, through the park and to the restaurant. We talked about little things. We got to know each other better. It was wonderful." His eyes shift slightly as he says that last part. The joy shines through before the pain starts to settles in again. "Dinner went extremely well. We shared wine, a couple of laughs, innuendos and even a piece of cheesecake. Afterwards, we opted for coffee at this really nice play. There was live jazz music. It was wonderful." He's got this dreamy look again and I almost smile. An almost smile because he's smiling one moment and frowning the next. 

"What happened after that?"

"Then the ex-boyfriend showed up."

"When? YOURS?!"

"His. When he was walking me home through the park." Silence blankets us again as that tidbit of knowledge sinks in. Ran's ex-boyfriend shows up and ruins the rest of the evening. The uncomfortable pause stretches and seems to even linger in the air. Finally, the quietness ends as Ken begins to talk again. "The worst part was when he wrapped his arms around Ran and kissed him softly on the cheek, Ran didn't flinch away."

If possible, Ken's shoulders slump even more as he regards his orange juice instead of me. He doesn't want to see the pity or the sadness in my eyes. He doesn't need to look to know they are there. I sigh audibly to calm my raging anger and to at least hear everything that happened. "So I turned and walked away from him. He didn't follow me." At this point I abandon my seat in favour of hugging and trying to comfort Ken.

This time the silence isn't overbearing. He sits there as I hug him, words failing me at a time like this. I wish I knew what to say to make all the bad things go away but I have no words that will comfort him. I would be the wrong person saying them.

+ + + +

"Moshi moshi." I answer the phone as pleasantly as I can. The caller ID's blinking at me with Ran's cell number on its screen. "Ken please."

"Ken's busy." I snap back and hang up before my anger makes me say things I'll regret later. The phone rings again within seconds of the last call. "Hello?"

"Please don't hang up, Yaoke. I really do need to speak with Ken."

"Too bad he doesn't want to speak with you."

"I figured so."

"Then stop calling." My sarcasm drips over the line and I say it with more anger then I would have liked. 

"Can I leave a message?"

"Can you?"

"May I?"

"Leave it. I don't guarantee he'll get it." Now, I know that's mean but I really could care less at the moment. My best friend is hurting. 

"Please tell him I'm sorry for the way I acted and that I would love to hear from him when he's ready to talk to me."

"You better be sorry, letting him walk out like that. How could you?"

"So Ken's told you?"

"Of course he has!" The anger starts to boil again and my hand itches to 'drop' the phone. 

"I couldn't follow him if I wanted to. He held me down."

"He?" Sarcasm is my best friend when I suppress my anger. 

"Kuduo Youji. My first love."

The pieces start to fit slightly but it still doesn't mean Ken's going to forgive him. "And?"

"And he walked out on me five years ago. I haven't seen him since. It was a huge shock for me to see him after so long." He sighs over the line and I can hear the frustration over the distance. "I loved him very much and when he walked out of my life that day he took a part of me with him. I know it sounds cliché but it's true. Only recently have I gotten that piece back. But now that's he's back I don't know what to do. I was positive I was over him but seeing him again brings back memories I can't run away from." He pauses and the line goes quiet.

I've had enough. I'm not the one he should be telling this to. "Ran, who do you want?"

"I…don't know." The hesitation rings loud and clear over the slightly static line. 

"Till you figure who you want, you know his number. I'll pass on the message but don't expect a reply anytime soon. Bye Ran." I hang up quickly. I don't need to hear the indecision again. I can still hear it now, ringing through my skull.

I run back to Ken's room where I left our scrabble game for the phone call. I see him waiting patiently for me and with anticipation in his eyes. Apparently he heard me. I sit down first and watch him for a moment. He really wants to know what happened, even if it pains him. "I've got a message for you."

[1] Much thanks to Ma-chan for choosing the outfit. I really didn't know what to put him in so voila! Ma-chan to the rescue! *laughs*

[2] I needed a necklace and Ran's cross came to mind. In case you can't picture it, it's the one he's wearing from the new series, Gluhen. So hot. *drools*

** Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!!! *insane laugh*

Youji: Like we didn't know that. *grumbles something insane fangirls*

Omi: Now, be nice Yotan. Ya-chan is just trying her best.

Youji: Still doesn't explain it. HAVE YOU SEEN HER ROOM?!?!?

Omi: Just be glad we're not her favourite pairing. *smiles innocently*

Youji: Very thankful.

Ran: Oh shut up! -_-

Ken: You don't want to be with me? *huge watery chibi eyes*

Ran: O__O NO!! Of course I want to be with you. *huggles distraught KenKen*

Crowd: AWWWW!!!!!!! *sighs in happiness*

*Youji leans over to Omi and whispers*

Youji: Where did they come from?

Omi: They're here for the fluff and sap that is Ran and Ken.

Yaoke: Now that everyone's here...*points to review "Go" button* REVIEW PLEASE!

*crowd runs out as fast as they could*

Yaoke: *pouts*

Omi: Daijoubu. They'll review next chapter.

Yaoke: *continues to pout*

*Youji pushes hugging Ran and Ken towards Yaoke*

Yaoke: ^_________________________________________________^

Youji: All fixed.

Omi: I didn't know you knew her that well.

Youji: All insane fangirls are easy to please. *smirks*


	3. Understanding

**Author's Note:** This chapter was also beta-ed by my wonderful friend and rancher *giggles* Marty. She's sooo wonderful! *glomps* Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the delay. *bows* 

Through the eyes of another

_Chap. 03_

+ + + +

"Are you goin' to call him?"

"Should I?"

"Why not?

"I don't want to." I watch Ken silently as he looks at his letters again. We're still playing Scrabble and it's his turn. "I don't have anything good."

"Do you like him Ken?" There's a long pause before he puts his word down onto the board. He reaches over to the pad, writes down the points and then reaches for more letters. I turn slightly to see that he's written the word yes.

"How much?" I see those shoulders shrug as he places two tiles onto his letter holder in front of him. He glances up at me signaling that it is my turn. I turn back to my letters as the question forms in my head. "Enough to compete?"

"If it is meant to be, then we'll be together."

"Oh…" I mumble more to myself as the game continues even though neither of us want to play anymore.

+ + + +

I reach into my bag and pull out my nametag before running after my two friends who are currently walking down the hall. I pin it right in time before meeting with our head supervisor. She goes over the schedule quickly and in minutes we've gone in different directions. I stretch before turning into the waiting room to clean up. I hate cleaning up. I sigh audibly before starting my job.

I'm stacking magazines on the table when I hear a voice that is all too familiar at the moment. I don't want to intrude but I can't help but pick up the conversation. 

"No."

"Just lunch." That's a new voice. I slowly peak around the corner and see Ran leaning casually with his arms across his chest outside the staff room as a tall blond leans over him. My eyes narrow slightly as I realize the blond is the famous Youji Kuduo, ex-lover to Ran and current obstacle between Ran and Ken. I move back inside quickly and continue to listen to what they're talking about.

"We used to go to lunch all the time."

"That was then. This is now. I don't have the time for it." I peak around the corner again to see Youji's other arm trap Ran in place. 

"I'll make it worth your while." He leans in closer and I could see violet eyes widen slightly.

Now, they're awfully close. Ran shakes slightly from his position and the blond seems to smirk down at him. That pisses me off and before I know what I am doing I walked over to the pair and cough. Both turn towards me and Youji makes no move to release Ran. 

"Fujimiya-sensei. I need your help with the supplies in the intoxication supply room."

"Of course. If you'll excuse me." 

Finally the taller blond relinquishes his hold over the shorter man and pulls away smiling all the while. 

"I'll see you later Ran." The other man makes no comment as he follows me down the empty hallway.

I turn back into the waiting room and continue cleaning the large room. "You said you needed help."

"I lied." I couldn't say it to his face. I didn't want to see the disapproval that was there. 

"Why?"

"Because you looked like you needed the help."

"I didn't."

"I apologize then. I didn't mean to intrude." I finish placing the last cushion before bowing to him and leaving. I almost make it around the corner before he stops me with his voice. 

"Yaoke."

"Yes."

"You don't have to be so formal. I thought we were friends."

"We are. I'm just trying to be professional."

"Is something wrong?"

"Many things are wrong but they are out of my control. If you'll excuse me." I bow again and walk off.

Even when my shift is over I can't stop picturing the blond and the redhead from their earlier encounter. I can't forget the way Ran shivered from just being so close to him. I sigh. I really want Ken and Ran to be together but from the looks of it, it isn't going to happen.

+ + + +

It's been four days since the encounter with Youji and eight days since the date. I haven't told Ken and I don't plan on telling him either. He seems a little distant lately but there's good reason for that. I don't push him because, if I were in his shoes, he wouldn't push me either. Just last night he admitted that he missed Ran a great deal. He was even mentioning that he might be in love. Love at first sight I think as I wait patiently on the elevator up to his floor. 

_ Does it exist anymore?_

I'm walking down the hallway to Ken's apartment when I noticed the small brown box sitting outside his door. I walk a little faster and swoop up the box. I shake it slightly and then with a confused expression I ring Ken's doorbell. 

"Ya-chan…what's that?" He's curious too. I push the box into his hands and walk past him through the doorway. 

"It was outside your door when I got here."

"Who's it from?

"Beats me." I hear the door close behind me as I situate myself on his couch in front of the television set. Moments later he sits down in his favourite chair and just stares at the plain brown box. "Well, open it already." I say with excitement in my voice. I want to know what it is too.

He looks at it for a second longer and peels off the packaging tape. He opens the box and I'm in front of him in mere seconds looking over his seated form. My vision fills with white and red rose petals. 

"Wow…" I reach down and pick one up marveling at its soft texture. "They're fresh."

He smiles at me and then frowns. "I think they're from Ran."

The man of the hour you could say. "He fills a box with fresh white and red rose petals, tapes up the box and leaves it at your doorstep?"

"He gave me roses on that date." I remember them and turn to the wilting bouquet sitting on the kitchen table. 

"Is there something else in there?" I question as I turn back to him. 

I sit on the end of the couch closest to him as he sifts his hand through the petals. He pulls out a CD and a white envelope. His name is written in neat script across the front. "Does this look like Ran's writing?"

I exam the writing and nod in confirmation. I didn't work with the man nearly everyday for two months to not know his handwriting. He then looks over to the CD and there's a smile tugging at his lips. "He remembered."

"He remembered what?" I ask as I lean over to see the cover. "Instrumental Jazz music?"

"This was the band that was playing at the coffee house we went to."

He says it with such fondness. I watch him silently as he gets up and pops the CD into the stereo. The smooth beat fills the room as he sits back down and reaches for the letter. He seems reluctant to open it and I can understand why but he takes a deep breath and does it anyway. 

"Dearest Ken…" he begins as the words flow on the brunette's soft tenor voice. "It's been a week and already I long to see you. There is no excuse for my behavior that night so I will not try to explain it. I am truly sorry it ended the way it did." There's a sadness there and a longing too. 

"You know Ken, you can read it to yourself."

"No. I want you to hear this." He clears his throat and continue. I can't help but listen. "I do want to explain the situation. Please meet me tonight at 7pm at UBA's [1]. I will be waiting. Ran."

He folds the letter back up and places it gently into its envelope. He looks at it with a questioning face before turning towards me. 

Being the wonder that I am I ask him, "What's UBA?" 

His face blanks for a moment then he's back with me. "It's the name of the coffee house we went to. Don't ask 'cause I don't know what it stands for." He knows me all too well.

"Should I go?"

"Do you want to?" There's a pause and again Ken is looking at that envelope. I nudge his arm and whisper over to him. "You should at least hear him out." He looks up and I see resolution in his eyes. I smile and he smiles in return.

+ + + +

"Leaving now."

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"I'll be here when you get back."

"Thanks."

"Now go. Before you're late." I push him gently out the door and wave as he walks down the hallway. 

_ God I hope this works out._

+ + + +

I glance at the clock. It's been 3 hours, 45 minutes and 26…27…28…seconds since Ken's left the apartment. In that time I've done nothing but eat and watch TV which isn't difficult since there was a mini anime marathon on. This month it was Weiß Kreuz. Now those guys are hot [2]. I giggle and watch as the brunette and blond follow the redhead with the chick. I must say I don't like her at all. That redhead should be with the brunette, not her I think to myself as I stuff another cookie into my mouth. The door creaks open then and I'm out of my seat in a flash.

"How'd it go?"

"Alright."

"Just alright?"

"What do you want me to say?" There's frustration in his tone and I'm regretting my actions already. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I've heard enough of it tonight."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He sighs in response. He knows I'm going to pester him till he tells me anyway so he's going to just get it done with now.

I race back to the TV and turn it off as I sit cross-legged waiting for him to join me. He takes his time and I know he loves dragging it out because I'm soo anxious to know what happened. He sits imitating my position. "The whole story?"

"The whole story."

"You sure."

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Tell. Me."

"Alright alright." He laughs at my impatience. "Where to start…"

"From the beginning, the moment you sat down at his table." 

He takes a deep breath and smiles as he begins. "He looked…handsome sitting there waiting for me. I sat down, ordered and there was silence for a good 5 minutes after that before he said something. We started with small talk just to ease the tension. He was such a gentleman."

"What was he wearing?"

"A dark red collar shirt with dark blue denim jean and…wait. Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just like the fact that you're wearing that smile while remembering what he wore." I smirk at him and he glares back slightly. 

"Anyway…I decided enough was enough and asked him what happened. There was more silence as we drank our coffee."

"He told you about Youji?"

"You know?"

"Not really."

"Why am I always the last one to know?" he asked to no one in particular. 

"Well I don't know Ken."

"Well you do now. Youji was Ran's first and only boyfriend. Took his heart and broke it too. They dated on and off for a good four years before Youji disappeared. Apparently he cheated on Ran a few times."

"Why would he stay with him?"

"Because he loved him. He still loves him." He's gets this dejected face on and I can't help but reach over and hug him. He squeezes back for a moment and we pull apart. 

"But he wants me. He told me that Youji will always be a part of him because he was his first love. Ran just doesn't want him anymore. He's fed up with his shit and wants to move on. He said he wants me. Can you believe that?"

"Of course I can. Who wouldn't want my bro?" He smiles at my words and I beam happily and proudly back. "So what now?"

"I told him it wouldn't be easy getting me. He replied that he liked a challenge. We laughed then. All and all, it wasn't an unpleasant evening."

"So why did you sound so frustrated when you came in?"

"I was just thinking that if we were to end up together that I would never have all his heart. There would be a piece of it that will always belong to that…playboy."

"The same could be said about you. Don't think of it like that. Think of it like…" I trail off as I scramble to find something to say. "Think of it like…like…like he's lost Ran to you. Gaining the rest of his heart is much better then having only a tiny piece, right? Does that help?"

"A little. Thanks."

"Anytime. So what else happened?"

"Not much else. He talked about his only relationship and how it affected him. We got to know each other a little more. It was a pleasant evening."

"To say the least." 

He grabs the pillow behind his back and whacks me over the head with it. I grab the one by my thigh and return the favour. Moments later we're bashing each other with cushions and laughter fills the room. I'm so thankful to Ran for returning Ken back to me.

+ + + +

"Hello Fujimiya-sensei." I chirp up from behind him. 

He turns and smiles sincerely in my direction. "No need for that. Just Ran." 

I smile in return as I bow before him. "Thank you."

"For what?" He's puzzled and I don't blame him. One day I'm avoiding him and the next I actively seek him out. He's mighty confused by it all. 

"For explaining yourself, for trying and for returning Ken to me." 

"I would have regretted it if I didn't try and I never took him away from you."

"You did. Kinda. He just wasn't himself until yesterday. Thank you."

"There's no need for that. I did what I needed to do." 

I smile sincerely before it turns into one of pure evil. "So you're going to woo Ken back?" He blushes a faint pink and I can't help but laugh. "What are you going to do, Romeo?" 

He turns back towards me and even smirks in my direction. "Secret."

"Ran?!?!?" I reply raising my voice slightly. The evilness that is the redhead I think absent mindlessly. Now, he's the one laughing. I pout and stalk away knowing I need to return to my work. I can still hear him laughing as I turn the corner.

[1] UBA stands for "Unemployed Bishounen Association" which is a fic Marty wrote. It wasn't as well-received as her other piece "Baby Talk" so I thought it would be fun to advertise it. No one really knows what's it about but you should read it so more people know. And I'm going to have hot bishies working there anyway. *evil laugh*

[2] I couldn't help myself. *giggles insanely* I write about them, I dream about them (that's another story), I create websites about them, I own some merchandise about them…the list continues.

** Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!!! *insane laugh*


	4. Starting Over

Author's Note: I apologize for taking this LONG to put up a new chapter. It's been one hell of few months. Also, I thought I had lost my edge (if I had it in the first place) so I dropped writing for a bit. I'm slowly getting back into it so I hope to have more out soon. Also, thank you for everyone who reviewed. It was reading those reviews that got me back into writing fanfiction again. Thank you soo much.  
  
Warnings: Slightly more perverted-ness from me. *LOL* I wonder if that's possible. *evil laugh* Have fun reading!  
  
Through The Eyes Of Another Chap. 04  
  
+ + + +  
  
"Who is it?" "I've got a package for a Mr. Ken Hidaka." I lower my voice hoping to fool Ken. He can't see me through his peek hole when I'm covering it with the white box in my hand. I hear the lock open and Ken's standing there with a spatula in his hand. He's wearing the apron I bought him two years back which says in big black letters 'Kiss the Chef'. Taking the apron seriously I lean up and peak him on the cheek before maneuvering around his form to get inside.  
I place the package on the kitchen table and head for the chocolate chip cookies that are cooling on a rack on the counter. My eyes widen and I feel my mouth salivating. I reach forward and my fingers are mere centimeters away from those soft chewy morsels when a spatula comes up and smacks my hand. "Not till after dinner." "Yes mother." As the mature adult that I am, I stick my tongue out at him and pout with my arms crossed over my chest. He turns to study the box ignoring me as usual. "You got me something?" "Me?" I start to laugh and I can see that he's insulted. "No no no. It's from Ran. He left it with me when he dropped me off at the lobby." "So that's why you called and said you didn't need a ride." "Yeah...and I wanted to ride in his Porsche." I start to drool at the thought of his gorgeous car. "Should I get you a mop or direct you to the sink?" I glare at him before slapping him across the arm. "Open." I instruct much like the dominatrix that I am.  
He stands there and thinks about it. It's frustrating to watch. I'm almost bouncing from foot to foot when he decides to open it. He takes the handy knife sitting on the table beside the flour and cuts the tape on three sides. He lifts the top and smiles down at it. I turn and sitting by its lonesome self is a piece of cheesecake with chocolate swirls garnished with strawberries. "Mmmm...let me guess. You guys shared this at supper?" "Correct." He pushes the lid back down and puts the treat in the fridge. There's that smile again. The one where his eyes are unfocused and he's got this look where he's lost in distant thought.  
I wave my hand back and forth in front of his face receiving no reaction out of the man leaning casually against his refrigerator. "Can I eat it?" He blinks back and looks down at me with a look of disdain. Apparently the cheesecake was off limits. I back away slowly as he watches my movements my hands clearly up in an I'm-not-going-to-even-touch-the- refrigerator gesture. I smile nervously before turning at the doorway to try and make a mad dash across the living room. I hear him laughing as I land on the couch hiding behind a pillow that's entirely too small to hide my frame. "The cookies fine...but the cheesecake is mine."  
  
+ + + +  
  
After dinner we situated ourselves on his couch watching another anime marathon which I was ecstatic to catch. Tonight was the Gundam Wing marathon. I've been trying to eat the entire batch of cookies through the two hours thus far that we've been watching. I gave up on the sixth cookie claiming if I ate anymore I would become a cookie. Ken laughed and I watched.  
He gets up during a commercial break during episode six and returns with the cheesecake in hand. It's sitting on a plate rather then the box this time and it still looks really good. "Don't eat that!" Those words leave my mouth before I know what I'm doing. He's looking at me with confusion and I would be too if he shouted that phrase at me. Before he asks what I'm doing I jump up and race for the phone in the hallway. I check his caller ID and dial the number I was looking for. Moments later Ran picks up and I smile evilly at Ken. "Hi Ran. Whatcha doin'?"  
Ken's eyes widen to hysterical proportions as he hears the name. I almost want to laugh out loud but I don't. I'm on the phone after all. "So you're not busy?" Ken's now mesmerized by the phone conversation he can only hear one side of. "Good good. Come over to Ken's place." I cover the mouth piece and whisper, "He's waiting for you." Gently, Ken places the desert on the table and moves closer towards me but remains sitting. I giggle at Ran's question and reply in a sly voice, "Oh yeah..." There's more laughing now on his end but not with Ken. "We'll see you soon." I place the receiver down and turn my full attention to Ken. "What were you guys talking about?" "I asked him to come over 'cause you were waiting for him and he asked me if you were waiting for him to come over and have hot passionate sex with him and I said 'Oh yeah...' and he laughed and he'll be here in 10 minutes." I've always known Ken had great reflexes but when my life is in danger I tend to move just a little bit faster. I'm running full speed down the hall listening to Ken's pounding foot steps behind me. I run into the washroom and swivel quickly to close the door and lock it. He's there a second later pounding on the wooden panel. I laugh so hard I start to cry and he's still banging on the door. My stomach starts to hurt from my laughter so I grip my midsection to hopefully ease the pain. It didn't. The door bell rings and the pounding stops. "I thought you said 10 minutes?" Ken's question is muffled through the wood and my reply probably sounds the same when it reaches his ears. "Maybe he's eager to start." "I'll get you." I notice the voice sounds muffled and distant. I crack open the door to see Ken ushering Ran into his apartment. I walk out still giggling and enter the room to have Ran smiling and Ken glaring at me. I ignore the Ken and move to the kitchen. Moments later I return with an extra fork in hand. "Enjoy." I place it beside Ken's fork and sit purposely away from the couple, in Ken's chair, and turn back to the TV.  
  
+ + + +  
  
I can't stand this! I cry inside my head. I glance towards the pair sitting quietly on the couch and then glance back to the show. They've lasted two hours now without so much as a hug. They're actually sitting there watching the show with me. I ponder this thought for a moment longer before realizing they're not going to do anything if I'm in the room. I sigh disappointedly and turn to them as the commercial break comes in. They both turn to me with questioning expressions before I smile a rather big smile and pull Ken up with me. "Girl talk. Be right back." "What was that?" Ken questions as I drag him away from Ran. "I'm not a girl." mumbles Ken and before I could stop myself the words fall out. "But you take it like one." At least I know I can run to the safety of his bathroom.  
I vaguely hear Ran laughing as Ken's pounding on the door gets louder. "Let me in." Oh no I think to myself. He's got that I'm-going-to- kill-you tone on. I swallow hard and slowly unlock the door. I step away in fear and watch as the door knob turns slowly. My life is flashing before my eyes. Ken walks in with an unreadable expression on his face and turns to lock the door. "Ummm...Ken. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. It just came out and I couldn't stop myself and I'm really really really really sorry and-" Apparently I ramble when death is calling my name. "It's ok."  
I blink rapidly and look carefully at Ken's face. I finally get a good look at him and his eyes are looking at me with concern while his cheeks are pink with embarrassment. My face must have had that I-don't- know-why-you-have-that-face look because he places his hands on my shoulders. "Is something wrong?" "Wah...?" I answer intelligently. I'm blinking even more now but Ken still has that look on his face. His eyes search mine and finally finds an answer I didn't know I had. He releases my shoulders and just looks at me. "You just seemed pre-occupied through most of the show and you've been ranting and raving about this marathon for so long that I figured it would be impossible to pull you away from it to eat. Something up?" "No. I was just thinking. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called him and invited him over with out your consent. This is your apartment after all." "No need to apologize for that. I enjoy Ran's company." "Do you want me to leave so you can enjoy it some more?" I nudge and wink at him as his cheeks turn a slightly darker shade of red. "Actually, no. It's too soon to even think about the physical aspects of...whatever this is right now." I tilt my head to the side and blink again in confusion. "We're not together together yet." "Ohhh..." I reply as I actually know what he's talking about. "It's back on!" cries Ran from the living room. "We're just going to take it slow." states Ken finally. "That's all I needed to hear." I smile brightly at him and head for the door. Ken follows suit and we're both back in the living room enjoying the scene of a mecha being blow up. I'm glad something's working out for them.  
  
+ + + +  
  
"Where did you get 'Truth or Dare' Jenga?" "Work. Won it as a prize. Now go Ken. You're first." He glances at the black, red and brown blocks trying to decide on which block to pull. He reaches for the very bottom middle block. Slowly he pushes the black block out and reads the white words out loud. "Take off an item of clothing." I start to giggle as I watch Ken's cheeks turn slightly pink in colour. "Go ahead Ken. We're waiting." I'm very disappointed that he took off his socks. I pout and glare at the man sitting to my left. Ken smiles in return. "You're turn, Aya." He just blinks and reaches for a brown block in the middle of the tower and places it on top. "You're no fun Aya." states Ken as he too starts to pout. I smile happily as I reach for a black block in the next section above Ken's previous choice. "Sing a song." "Aya, cover your ears. You don't want to lose your hearing." I immediately smack Ken in the arm and place the block on top. I clear my throat and watch as Ken cringes away in fear. I glare with my full force as learned from Heero Yuy. "Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-O. And on his farm he had a pig. E-I-E-I-O. With an oink oink here. And an oink oink there. Here an oink. There an oink. Everywhere an oink oink. Old McDonald had a farm. E-I-E-I-O." Aya starts clapping and I bow dramatically in appreciation. Ken tries very hard not to laugh at my display. I merely stick my tongue out at him and poke him with my socked foot. He gets the message and reaches for another black block. He reads the words and flushes slightly in reply. "It's something good isn't it?" I reach for the block and read the dare out loud. "Kiss the person to your left." I glance over and Aya's eyes turn to watch Ken. I grin like a maniac and watch the two delightedly. "Finally something good!" I squeal in response and propped my elbows on the table to make sure I don't miss this. I wait impatiently but Ken doesn't move. "I'm not getting any younger here." "Shut up." Ken replies his voice almost angry at my pushiness. He leans over towards Aya and looks like he was going to kiss his cheek until Aya moves at the last possible second so his lips connect with Ken's. My eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets as they share their first kiss. Almost instantly Ken pulls away. "Woohoo!" I cheer in response and both of them blush in return. I started laughing at this. Aya hurriedly pulls out another brown block and places it on top. I continue laughing at the pair and reach for a black block near the top. I read it and immediately slide it across the table to Aya. "Well, I'm pooped out. Aya can have my dare. Goodnight." "But Ya-chan-" "No buts KenKen. Goodnight Aya." "Goodnight." "Do you need a ride?" Ken gets up and starts following me to the door. "Nope. I'll be fine. Goodnight Kenny." "Um...one last thing. What was the dare on that block?" "Kiss the person to your right. Bye Bye!" I close the door quickly before Ken could react and skipped down to the elevators. They'll have fun I thought as I plaster a huge smile and wait for the elevator to take me down to the lobby.  
  
+ + + +  
  
The moment the clock struck three I was out of my class in a flash. I ran down the hall and through the double doors inhaling the fresh air. I dash quickly through the campus and across the crowd streets till I hit the soccer field that Ken often practiced in. He's usually there with his soccer kids or his soccer buddies either practicing or couching. Today was his soccer kids.  
I reach the field and stand on the side lines opposite to Ken's standing form. I love watching him with his kids. He's such a great couch. I briskly jog around the field and stand at his side as he watches the kids practice. "Good afternoon KenKen." "Ya-chan. Welcome." "How are the kids?" "Tommy's sick today but everyone else is here." He blows the whistle and I've lost my hearing for a second. He just smiles at me as he motions for the kids to come in. "Alright guys. You're parents should be here soon to pick you guys up so let's run around the field to cool down." He starts jogging and the kids follow him. It's amazing to watch him in his element and this I would say is closest to that. His first will always be playing soccer.  
I smile and wave as the last child hurries off towards his dad and their waiting car. Ken's packing the balls and what not away now and I help by gathering his stuff for him. "So did anything happen after I left?" I'm wiggling my eyebrows at him and watching him carefully. He slings the bag of balls over his shoulder and just smiles at me. "No red? No bed." I pout slightly at his now blushing face. "I knew it!" A loud crackle escapes from my mouth and off in the distance birds are scared out of their trees. "Don't say it like that!" "How else am I supposed to say it?" "What am I going to do with you?" "Nothing." I chime in as he returns to ball picking. I giggle slightly from my perverted thought and tap his shoulder. "So what happened? You have to tell me girlfriend." I accompany the comment with two snaps of my fingers and my foot tapping impatiently against the grass. He just stares at me. I blink owlishly back. He bursts into laughter and I stare people walking by are staring as he bent over holding his stomach to else the pain. "I'll tell. You win. Just...stop that." He's wheezing and just smile. Finally some action!  
  
+ + + +  
  
"I want to know EVERYTHING!" "You sure?" "Wha...?" I blink again this time my eyes narrows into slits. His eyes are downcast and there's rouge on his cheeks. "Well, maybe not everything. If you get graphic I swear my ears will start to burn." "Then there's nothing to tell." He says this confidently and I'm flabbergasted. What in the world happened yesterday? Is Ken implying what my perverted little mind is hoping he's implying? Never. I narrow my eyes again over my homework and watch him carefully as he works out his. "You're lying." He's got to be bluffing. He would never in a million years do THAT on the first...well the third real date. "Your ears won't be able to handle it." "Try me." I'm calling your bluff KenKen. What are you going to do?  
He straights up and his eyes instantly connect with mine. "After you left we sat kinda awkwardly in the living room. I cracked a joke, he laughed and we made fun of you." "Very mature Ken." He sticks out his tongue and I just want to rip it out but I knew Ran would be a little more than upset with me. "I'm waiting." "There was a long pause after that and I swear my heart was beating loud enough for him to hear it. He turned towards me and I just kinda melted in those eyes." "Why does this sound like a cheesy Hollywood romance already?" "Do you want to hear about it or not?" "Please continue." I smile happily at him. I hope he doesn't say it was like one of those perfect movie moments. "It was like one of those perfect movie moments." Damn my luck. Damn those perfect movie moments. Damn that glazed over look he's got on his face. "His hand reached over towards my cheek and he pulled my face closer to his. He started to lean in and I could smell his cologne. I closed my eyes and his lips touched mine and we kissed." "Awww...." I must have this starry-eyed look right now. Romance is so cheesy sometimes but I love it to bits! "Then we had wild monkey sex right then and there." I felt a strange tingling sensation inside my ear and immediately stuck my finger in there to ease the pain. "WHAT?!?!?" I think my eyes were bulging out at this point. Ken smiles innocently and continues with his story. "He had such a huge-" I quickly stuck the other finger into the other ear and started singing to myself praying to whatever heavenly deity that I wouldn't hear the end to that sentence. "Twinkle twinkle little star." "Then he made me stuck it till it-" "How I wonder what you are." "And there was so much of it." I decide he's too close and get up to walk away from him. He decides to follow suit. "Up above the world so high..." "Then he made me lick it all up." "Like a diamond in the sky." I'm walking quickly around the apartment now hoping he would stop following me but no such luck. "Then he pushed me to the ground and started pounding my tight-" "TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR. HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE!" At this point I have my eyes pressed tightly together. Please make him stop. Please.  
  
+ + + +  
  
"Hey Ran!" I call him from across the cafeteria as I walk over to his table. He's sitting alone like usual but there's a smile there I've never seen before. "Hey Yaoke. How's everything?" "Good. Apparently, not as good as your life." "You've heard?" He's blushing slightly pink. I smile delighted to get such a reaction from the normally serious doctor. He takes a sip from his coffee to hide the colouring in his cheeks. A mischievous gleam shines brightly in my eyes and I'm asking before I could stop myself. "How was the wild monkey sex?" I whisper so no one else can hear my question.  
Coffee flies past his lips and onto the window to his left. I started laughing and reach for my iced tea to soothe the giggles. "How did you know?" he whispers back. I choke on my beverage and nearly cough up a lung. I turn huge eyes towards him and in a mature tone ask, "Excuse me?!?!"  
Apparently it was louder than I intended. I now had the entire cafeteria as an audience. I smile sheepishly and turn back towards Ran's amused face. "Gotcha." I gawk at him and he just smiles back. "You..." That probably came out a little more evil than it should have. I shrug mentally. I point my finger accusingly at the snickering red head. I know it's impolite to point at people especially to there face but I couldn't help it. He was snickering for goodness sake. "Oh I'll get you Fujimiya Ran." I glare at him as I pick up my tray and head towards the other volunteers sitting on the other side of the room. I could hear him laughing as I walked away. 


End file.
